Communication of Life
by Rocksbabigirl
Summary: Randy Orton wasn't expecting anything for helping out a stranger
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Randy Orton or any WWE superstars. I just own Yavette, Ryan, Jay and David.

Yavette couldn't believe her luck, first she gets lost. Then she forgot to get cash at the ATM, meaning she had to turn all the way around to get cash. She was on her way to see the superstars of the WWE. Once arriving at the arena, she met up with her friends. The people she was suppose to be traveling with, sitting in the front row eating popcorn.

"It's about time you got here. What took you so long?" Ryan ask over the blaring music that was playing. The Raw house show was just about to begin. "You were suppose to be in town a few hours ago."

"Long story, the important thing is I'm here now." Yavette told him turning to grab her camera out her purse, trying to grab a quick shot of Edge. Someone she had been a fan of for years now. "Where's David?" Not noticing her on and off again boyfriend of five years.

"Not sure." Ryan shrugged "He was right behind us a few minutes ago. Don't know where he could've disappeared to."

"Doesn't surprise me." Yavette said ever since they got together five years ago. He always disappeared, either with a woman or to find a drink. "That was a good match." Watching Edge's hand raised in victory took her mind off of David.

"I am waiting to see some chicks, bring out Maryse or Kelly." Jay said, It was his typical behavior all about the women, and believing all the women wanted to be with him. He was good looking but the attitude sucked major. Which was why he was still single. "This sucks, I want Divas."

"Anyway, how have you been Allen?" Yavette ask not wanting to hear anymore about Jay and the Divas. "Work going good?"

"I guess you can say that still not making enough money." Allen said pushing his glasses up his face. "I'm actually considering going back to school, to take on more classes."

"Really? That sounds interesting. What would you study?" Yavette ask

"Physics. You know I am interested in things like that." Allen said

"I like that." Yavette said sending him a smile, out the group he was the smartest. His ways made him very attractive. Just because he spoke his mind and he understood life. Even though he was single, she knew he would find someone special one day. "I hope I get to see Randy Orton."

"Oh man here she goes. How can you be so crazy about someone, and he doesn't even know you exist?" Ryan ask

"He knows I exist he knows he has fans out there, I just happen to be one of them." Yavette told him "So shut up."

"Oh please your not a fan, you just like to look at him. The guy is a punk who thinks he scares people, he wouldn't be a match with me." Ryan said

"Hornswoggle wouldn't be no match for you." Allen laughed "So leave her alone, Layla doesn't want you."

"One day she will." Ryan mumbled "One day she will be my wife."

A hour had gone by when David finally showed up. He claimed he got tied up in the bathroom. Yavette didn't have to question what he meant, wasn't the first time he left to be with a woman. She was pretty sure that it wasn't going to be the last either. Why she dealt with it? She didn't have the answer either.

The show was getting to the point where they were sending Divas, just to fill time. Finally after waiting half the night, the man she was waiting to see finally emerged. Randy Orton's music hit and he slowly mad his way down the ramp, to tag with John Cena. She couldn't help but be amazed at the responds he was getting. People could knew a star when they seen one, and Randy Orton was just that.

She found herself forgetting to breath, when Randy crashed into the barricade. While he was making his way back to his feet, his eyes scanned the crowd. Just for a brief moment his beautiful blue eyes locked on her. It wasn't until David shoved her that made her look away.

"Snap out of it, he is not that important. I'm your man." David said

"Really? I never would've guessed you were my man." Yavette said rubbing her arm. "There is no harm in looking anyway."

"You want something to look at, look this way." David told her pointing to his self.

Allen leaned over and whispered in her ear "Don't stare to hard, you might go blind though."

"I heard that, keep it up and your going to be eating your glasses." David warned which of course went ignored by Allen. "This is boring, I'm going to get something to eat."

Yavette didn't see most of the match, she did however see the ending. Which was John Cena and Randy Orton's hands raised in victory. She made sure to get a couple of more shot's of Randy. Noticing he was holding his shoulder. "I hope he is not hurt."

"Who care's if he is." Ryan said "I'm out I don't want to see no matches."

"Well he is my ride so I have to go with him." Jay said

"My ride as well." Allen said "You leaving to?"

"You guys go ahead, I have to use the bathroom. Plus I want to talk to David before I go home." Yavette said hugging Allen and Jay, and smacking Ryan upside the head. "Call when you guys get home, make sure you drive safe."

After waiting a few minutes to get into the bathroom, she was finally able to do what she had to do. Once she fixed up her make up she decided to go look for David. She tried his phone a few times, and after three time she still got voicemail. "You got to be kidding me?" Her car was not starting, she then realized that she left the lights on. Now the car was totally dead. "Hey Allen it's Yavette, when you get this message give me a call. I'm still at the arena, my car is dead and I can't find David. So I'm kind of stuck here, just give me a call soon as you can."

With so much on her mind she randomly wander around, not knowing what she was going to do. She hated the dark and just being outside with little light, freaked her out. She could feel a panic attack coming on. "Happy thoughts, your will be fine."

"You lost or something?" A voice asked behind her "She turned around to see Randy Orton himself "You okay?" She just responded by shaking her head no. "What's the problem."

"My car broke down, my friends left me and my boyfriend won't answer his phone." Yavette said "I don't know anyone else to call, and I don't want to stay in my car. So I guess I have a lot of problems."

"I can give you a ride. Where are you going?" Randy ask

"I'm actually not from around here. I just rode into town, just for the event. To visit some friends as well, however they all left before the show ended." Yavette said "I'm sorry for talking to much, but yes I need a ride."

She was alone in a town she knew nothing about, and she was visibly upset. He couldn't leave her alone, even if he didn't know her. He still wanted to help. "Why don't you come with me. I will get your car for you, and for tonight you can stay in my room."

"I couldn't do that. I will just stay in my car tonight." Yavette said "I will be okay."

"Listen, I don't know you or much about your situation. I do however know that you need help. So stop being stubborn and let me help you." Randy said "Where is your car?"

They walked back around the arena to get her things out of her car. She popped the trunk to grab all the important things she was going to need. Finally getting most of the things she needed, she locked the car and follow Randy to his car.

"So you drove from where?" Randy ask once they were in his car

"New York, I'm out there on business. As well as here in Philadelphia, and some in California. It was only a two hour drive, I will be back home once I finish business." Yavette said

"Where exactly is home?" Randy ask

"Honestly I don't know, I been in New York for a few months. While I been away something happen with David, that's my boyfriend and he lost the place." Yavette said He was so stupid for letting that place go. "I sent him money every two weeks to make sure the bills were paid and the rent was caught up. Apparently he was doing something else with that money, because the bills didn't get paid. So I will be looking for one, once I'm done in New York."

"I hope it all works out for you." Randy said as they arrived to the hotel, he went around to the back of the car popping the trunk. "Don't touch your bags, they will take them for us."

"I can carry them myself." Yavette offered

"I'm pretty sure you can, but your not. So allow them to take them." Randy said gesturing towards the men to grab their bags."

"Again Randy thank you for doing this, you don't have to." Yavette said "I have money to get my own room." Following Randy into the room.

"Listen I wouldn't have asked you if it was a problem, it's fine. Now I'm going to go take a shower." Randy said heading into the bathroom. "Make yourself at home."

"Okay thanks." Yavette said It was a pretty big room, she did notice however that there was one bed. He said there was two, from what she could tell it was one bed and a couch. A living room part and a small kitchen and dinning area. "Guess I will take the couch."

She went over to the closet and took out an extra pillow and blanket, she went over to her bag and got her pajamas. After finding something other than advertisement on television, she pulled the blanket around her and laid on the couch.

Randy stopped dead in his tracks, at what he saw when he exit the bathroom. "What are you doing?"

"Watching TV, if you want to turn you can. There really is not anything on at this hour." Yavette said handing him the remote, only he didn't take it "What?"

"I'm not talking about the TV, I'm talking about you sleeping on the couch. That's not going to happen. You go get in the bed I will crash on the couch." Randy said

"Randy this is your room. I thought there was two beds not one, so I was thinking I would take the couch. Especially with your shoulder." Yavette said "I don't mind."

"My shoulder is fine, you go on the bed." Randy said there was no way he was going to allow a woman sleep on the couch. No matter how uncomfortable he was going to be, he rather it be him then her. "So to the bed you go."

"No." Yavette said "Besides I'm use to it. My boyfriend use to make me sleep there, at least three time a week."

"I'm not him and your getting on the bed." Randy said

"You can't make me Randy." Yavette said turning to her side, trying to get more comfortable

"I can't?" Randy question and she shook her head no "Okay then." Not giving her time to respond he quickly picked her up, with his good arm and carried her to the bed.

"Seriously?" Yavette ask "You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did. If you would've stop being so stubborn, I could've handle it better. Now go to sleep." Randy said

"I have to use the bathroom." Yavette said getting out of the bed, walking over to her bag and grabbing her toothbrush and pajamas

After a few moments she emerged, and got back into bed. Randy could tell that she still wanted to argue about the bed situation, but decided against it.

"Good night." Randy said

"Good night." Yavette said

"Once the TV was shut off he heard her gasped "You okay?"

"I was wondering if you could possibly turn on the TV." Yavette said "I'm kind of afraid of the dark."

"No problem." Randy said switching on the TV. "Go ahead to sleep."

"It's just that sometimes I am-"

"You don't have to explain it's okay. Just get some rest." Randy said

"I will. Goodnight." Yavette said


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Randy Orton or any WWE superstars. I just own Yavette, Ryan, Allen, Jay and David

Randy watched from the couch, as the bathroom door opened. He watched as Yavette tip toed out to her bag and back to the bathroom. He heard her mumble something about men and being stupid. He only assumed that she was talking about her boyfriend. Randy agreed he indeed was stupid. Yavette seem like she was a cool person and for someone to treat her that way, he just didn't get it.

"You had a rough night?" Randy ask as she exit the bathroom, she let out a sigh and nodded her head. "What happen?"

"I just had a couple of bad dream." Yavette said waving him off "Sorry if I bothered you."

"It didn't bother me, had me a little concern. I would've helped I just didn't know how, I didn't want to freak you out." Randy said now sitting up on the couch

"I'm surprise you weren't freaked out." Yavette said

"Trust me, it takes a lot more then that to freak me out. Anyway I got your car picked up, it should be fixed in a few hours. " Randy said

"You didn't pay for it did you?" Yavette ask and Randy shook his head no "Good don't pay for it, don't get it fix either. Let the car get impounded for all I car." She saw the confused look on Randy's face and new she needed to explain. "It's not that I'm not grateful, because I am believe me. That's David's car, he has mine. When I called him and told him what happen this morning, he just laughed and said I was stupid."

"He stupid. I don't even know him and can tell he is stupid." Randy said

"After last night I realized he's not good for me, I need to focus on what I want out of life." Yavette said "As well as my career."

"What exactly do you do?" Randy ask

"I'm a photographer, as well as a journalist. I work for my own magazine company. I'm also trying to do a little acting." Yavette said "I got a lot of things planned."

"Well why don't you explain them to me over lunch?" Randy suggested

"That's cool, you might want to go get dress though." Yavette said

"Yeah your right." Glancing down at his self he notice he still had his boxers and t-shirt on "Give me about twenty minutes." After twenty minutes exactly he was ready, and they were out the door. "So you are a photographer, and a journalist?" Randy ask and she nodded "Do you like it?"

"Yes I do, I'm also a nurse on my days off." Yavette said laughing at the shock look on Randy's "Whatever it takes to pay the bills, I actually like being a nurse. I go to nursing homes. It can be a challenge some of the residents are very nice, and others not so much."

"Are you sure you going to be okay?" Randy ask he didn't know why he was concern, but after hearing her boyfriend didn't care. He felt he needed to know. "You want any help?"

"I have a flight to New York today around four, after that I head to California for two days." Yavette said "So I am trying to waist some time."

"Well tell me about yourself." Randy said

"Well I was born in Mississippi. When I was about two or three months old, my mom walked out on us. My Grandmother got custody of me and my sister, my Dad was a deadbeat. In and out of jail all my life, and I only seen him once when I was two years old." Yavette explained "So I basically just had my Grandmother, who's been there through everything. After high school, I went to college. My sister moved away and got her a boyfriend and two beautiful kids. I meant David in college, he dropped out sophomore year, but we still continue to date. After I realize what I wanted to do, I moved out and started my career."

"This David guy, is he always a jerk?" Randy ask

"Yes that's pretty much his nature, he lives in a small town in New Jersey. I don't know why were still together. He cheats all the time, and he has a baby with some girl. It's always been drama with him." Yavette said "That's why I work, to avoid going home and dealing with him." Glancing up at Randy she notice the blank stare from him. Probably wondering the same thing everyone else does. "I don't know why I stay with him, I guess it's the fear of being alone. Or to have some type of male figure in my life, since I don't have a brother or a Dad. I guess I kind hope he would some how turn in to that role model."

Randy just laughed at the last statement. "Sorry to say but I don't see that happening."

"Anyway tell me about yourself." Yavette said turning the tables "What's life like for Randy Orton."

"I'm sure you already know everything about me." Randy said

"Honestly I don't. You are one of my favorite wrestlers, however that's all I know. I don't go home and look you up on the web. That's not any of my business, if you guys wanted us to know what goes on in your personal life you would say. So I just know about Randy Orton, The Viper. Randy Orton outside the ring I don't know." Yavette said "You don't have to tell me either, I was just curious."

Most of the time fans would know things about him, that he thought no one would knew. For her to not know anything, was a surprise and relief. "Well growing up I had pretty much the normal life, well as normal as it can be. Especially with my father being Cowboy Bob Orton, I grew up in the business. Long story short, I try my hands at the Marines and it didn't work out. Then I realize my passion was wrestling, and the rest is history." Randy said

"Interesting. My plane doesn't leave for a hours, what should we do to kill sometime?" Yavette ask

"Well I want to see your work." Pulling out his wallet and paying for the check "I am very curios to see how good you really are." Randy said

"Are you doubting my ability to take a photo?" Yavette ask

"I'm sure it's not that hard." Randy joked "All your doing is pressing a little button."

Once arriving back at the hotel she pulled out the new addition of her magazine, and tossed it in Randy's lap

"Take a look that buddy." Yavette said

"Wow your good." Randy said flipping through the magazine, maybe it wasn't as easy as he thought. She was able to capture pure beauty with a simple click of a camera. "I take back my words."

"I knew you would, it's okay a lot of people assume that it's not as hard. Or it's not a real job, and they're kind of right. I love what I do so much, I don't look at it as a real job." Yavette said "I might allow you to get a spread in the magazine, one day."

Sending her a smile "I'll hold you to it." Randy said


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Randy Orton or any WWE superstars. I just own Yavette, Ryan, Jay and David.

What's on your mind?" John ask noticing that the Viper had been in deep thought for awhile. They were going over the main event and he hadn't said nothing. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah I'm cool. I'm just thinking about this girl." Randy said

"Please don't tell me you are thinking about that Alice again, dude you have to get over her." Edge said

"No it's not about Alice, and by the way I am over her." Randy said "I meant someone the other night after the show. I gave her a ride and offer her to stay at my hotel."

"One of your little one night stands, she must've really rocked your world." Sheamus laughed, he only been in the company for a short while but he still knew about Randy.

"What's does the girl look like?" John ask

"Well she is about five foot seven, medium build. Brown hair, big beautiful brown eyes, she gorgeous" Randy said

"Sounds like it, how did you meet her?" Edge ask

"I was leaving the arena the other night and ran into her. She was upset that her car broke down, well her boyfriend's car-"

"Whoa wait a minute, she has a boyfriend? Dude let her go." Edge said

"When I meant her she had one, but the next morning she was over him." Randy said

"My man. Make the woman forget about her guy for one night, then send her on her way." Edge said slapping Randy on his back.

"No listen she was having problems with him and she left him. She wanted to focus on her career , she's a photographer, journalist and she has her own magazine company. Plus she acts and does a little modeling and nursing on the side." Randy said

"Wow does she ever sleep?" John joked "Seems like a pretty cool chick, when do we meet her?"

"Well that's the thing even though I gave her my number, I never really asked her out." Randy said "That wasn't my intention I just wanted to make sure she was okay. I gave her my number hoping she would need me again, sounds kind of selfish but it's the truth. It's been a couple of weeks and I still haven't heard anything, I just hope she okay."

"Dude you didn't even get her in bed and your worried? What is wrong with you?" Edge ask

"Honestly I didn't even look at her like that, I just wanted to help. Once I got to know her a little I became more interested, it a lot more ways then one. " Randy said "If anything she will be a cool friend to hang out with."

"Friend? Yeah right I hope to meet her, she won't be just any friend." Edge said "What's her name."

Randy was going to answer but stop suddenly, he didn't know. He never asked and she never told him, they just went on like nothing. He was so concern about helping her that he didn't think about asking her.

"I don't know." Randy said

"You don't know?" All three men questioned in union

"I never thought to ask, when I ran into her she was upset. I didn't think to ask I just wanted to make sure she was going to be okay." Randy said "That was really stupid of me."

"Yes it was, anyway we have a main event to prepare for. We need focus on that, later tonight we can go out and pick up girls." John said "That might get Randy's mind of this mystery lady."

"Trust me I am focus I just was concerned is all." Randy said

"Prove it out there in the ring then." John said

Randy did indeed prove it out in the ring, with a RKO and the fans love every bit of it. After celebrating with the fans, he made his way to the back.

"Were all going out to some new club, you coming?" John ask

"Yeah sure, let me just get my things and I will be out." Randy said packing up his things, noticing he had two miss calls and one voicemail.

"_Hey Randy, sorry I haven't gotten back to you. I been very busy with work and everything. Um I saw your match, hope your okay and if you need anyone to help you with you knee remember I'm a nurse. Anyway feel better talk to you later."_

Randy smiled to himself, so she did call. However she didn't leave her name, he did have her number now. He was going to forget about her after not hearing from her, this call today changed his mind.

"You ready?" Edge ask sticking his head in the door "Time to go see some girls."

"You know what guys, I think I'm just going to call it a night." Randy said still staring at his phone. "With my knee all messed up, I think I need to rest."

"Your such a baby, alright then talk to you later." Edge said

Randy gather the rest of his things and walked carefully to his car. The entire time home he couldn't help but think about this girl's call. He glanced at the clock in the car seeing it was a little after ten, he knew she was a busy girl and didn't want to bother. As he unloaded his bags, walking into the hotel room alone. He decided at that moment that he was going to give her a call.

He was greeted with a voice filled with laughter. "Hello." She giggled

"Hey it's Randy, Randy Orton." Randy said "Is this a bad time?"

"Randy! No it's fine I'm just watching a movie, how is everything?" She questioned

"I'm okay, little banged up from tonight. Otherwise I couldn't complain, I'm glad you called." Randy said

"I was a little unsure about calling, I didn't actually believe you gave me the right number. After seeing what happen to you tonight, I was concern and wanted to see if your okay." Yavette said

Randy smiled at that "Yes I'm fine, you did however offer to help me out."

"I wanted to return the favor, you did so much for me." Yavette said "I was at the show tonight."

"Really? Did you enjoy yourself?" Randy ask

"I did except the ending, I don't like the Miz. I don't care how much he has improved, I just can't get with him. Anyway I was visiting my cousin, she just had a baby. When I saw you guys advertise for Raw, I had to come." Yavette said "I love kids and all but I just don't want to be changing diapers if I don't have to. So I came to a hotel."

"I hear that, so what are you doing for the rest of the night?" Randy ask he wanted to talk to her a little more. "You got an early start?"

"No, I actually got a break from my jobs for the holidays." Yavette said "My grandmother is on vacation, and my sister is going to be at work. So I guess I got to entertain myself for Thanksgiving."

"Can you cook?" Randy ask an idea popping into his head "Just wondering."

"Can I cook? I happen to think I'm the best cook in the world." Yavette smiled "Want to find out?"

"I am very curious to see if you can live up to being the best cook in the world, so yes I want to find out." Randy said sliding a pillow under his knee. "When?"

"Anytime I made my own dinner tonight. If you want I can stop by your hotel, where are you staying exactly?" Yavette ask

"On Fifth street, downtown. At the Fountain Hotel, I'm not sure if you know where that is-"

"Wow, I'm downstairs on tenth floor." Yavette said

Randy couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. "I can be down there in a few minutes."

"Okay, I will have the food warm for you. Room 218." Yavette said hanging up the phone, getting the container of food out of the refrigerator. Once they were plated with her food, she put them in the microwave. Just as the first plate was done, there was a knock at the door. "That was fast."

"I'm a hungry man." Randy said stepping into the room. Sighing when he felt a pain in his knee.

"Randy I'm sorry I made you walked down here, I could've came up." Yavette said guiding him over to the table. "Have a seat."

"It's fine, I will be alright. I'm curious about this food however, it smells good." Randy said

"Well its bake chicken, mashed potatoes and mix vegetables." Yavette said sitting the plate in front of him. "Anything to drink?"

"I will take a diet soda." Randy said observing the food. "It looks really good."

"Go ahead and try it." Yavette ask now sitting as well. She watched as Randy cut a piece of his chicken that was smothered in gravy and placed it in his mouth. "Well?"

"Wow, this is really good. I have to say I'm impressed, this chicken is really good. The flavor is great, and the mashed potatoes are great. Did you stir fried these vegetables?" Randy ask

"Yes I did, I made all of this when I was at my cousin's place. She's on a diet so I brought the food with me." Yavette said "I'm glad you like it."

Randy ate the rest of his food in silence making sure he didn't leave anything behind. Once he was finish he glanced up at Yavette who was smiling at him.

"What?" Randy questioned

"I'm just glad you enjoyed it and I'm happy you're here." Yavette said

"I got something to ask you, don't be offended. When we meant that night, you never told me your name. I been trying to put a name to the face, so what is it?"

"Yavette Michelle Lewis." She told him "Sorry for not telling you."

"That's a beautiful name." Randy said

"Thanks. How is your knee feeling?" Yavette ask

"The doctor wants me to take it easy for a while." Randy said sighing "So we will see."

Her nurses instinct started to kick in. "Can I take a look?" Yavette ask as Randy lifted his pant leg up to reveal his knee, which was swollen. "You need to soak it in some hot water, no ice you will confused the muscles."

"What are you doing?" Randy ask as she went over to the sink and got a rag and put it under hot water, then she went to her bag and grabbed some cream. "This will relax your leg."

Randy felt his eyes start to flutter close as she begin to massage his knee "That feels good. When are you needed home?"

"By Monday. Why what's up?" Yavette questioned

"Why don't you come with me for a couple of day." Randy said "It's just that I'm going to need help with my knee, so why not have someone I know."

"You don't know me that well." Yavette said "We only seen each other twice."

"True, this way we can get to know each other a little more." Randy said


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstars that will appear in this story.

"How's things going for you?" Randy texted

"Things are pretty good, it's raining pretty bad. Wish I was still on the beach."

"I got a few ways of keeping you warm." Randy sent smirking

"Oh really?" Yavette replied also smirking "Would you have anything to do with it?"

"We'll see. So when do you think we will bump into each other again?" Randy ask hoping it would be soon

"Well my schedule is kind of busy, if I could be there tomorrow I would." Yavette said

Randy smiled "Raw will in New York soon. Going to buy tickets?"

"Oh you know it. So what are your plans for the evening?" Yavette ask

"The usual hanging around the hotel until tomorrow morning. I might go to the bar later with the guys." Randy said

"Oh which means its going to be a good night for you then." Yavette said

"Maybe, I got my eye on someone else at the moment." Randy said adding a smiley face at the end

"I'm sure you do. I need to get my eye on these photos." Yavette sent

"Is that your way of saying you don't want to talk to me anymore?" Randy joked

"NO! I love talking and texting you. Trust me I will call you later Randy." Yavette said

"Ok talk to later." Randy sent placing his phone down. Now noticing the looks he was getting "What?"

"Are you done?" John ask annoyed

"Yes she going to call me back later." Randy said putting his phone away "You ready?"

"We've been ready, just were waiting for you to stop texting your imaginary friend." Edge said

Randy rolled his eyes at that comment "She not imaginary Edge, I was just with her few weeks ago."

"How come we haven't seen her?" John ask

"Forget about that, did you at least tell her that we need a place to stay." Edge said "I'm not staying at an airport all night."

"I never thought to ask her." Randy said gathering his bags

Edge took Randy's phone from his hands. "Well let's call her and find out."

Snatching his phone back and dialing her number his self. "I will call." Randy said "Hey Yavette it's me again, sorry to bother you. I was wondering if it wasn't any trouble, maybe I could come by."

"Now?" Yavette questioned glancing at the clock. "Sure I'm downtown on 8th street by the park. The white apartment building on the corner. It's raining pretty bad out there so be careful."

"Thanks, I know where the park is so I should be able to find you. It will be about twenty minutes before I get there." Randy said

"Gives me time to pick up a little." Yavette laugh "See you in a little bit."

"Well?" Edge questioned

"She said yes, she lives downtown. So let's go." Randy said heading towards the car as the others followed

"Ok so why are you cleaning again?" Amanda ask lounging on the couch watching Yavette pick up "How clean do you want it?"

"Company is coming over, so you might want to throw on some clothes." Yavette said

"Unless it's my next husband, I'm staying right here." Amanda said

Yavette shrugged her shoulders and want to check herself out in the bathroom mirror.

"Date tonight?" Holly questioned peaking her head in the bathroom. "Amanda said someone is coming."

"Just a friend stopping by." Yavette said giving her hair a finally toss "No date, but if I am going to be entertaining guest, I at least want to look good while doing it."

"Do I know this friend?" Holly ask

"Yes, you see him on TV every week." Yavette said "Randy Orton."

"The Randy Orton?" Holly questioned and Yavette nodding in respond "Well maybe I should change as well."

Amanda looked from the door to the TV as the door bell rang, with a sigh she got up paused the movie and made her way to the door. Not bothering to see who it was. "Can I help you?"

"Um, is Yavette here?" Randy ask

Amanda took her attention away from her nails at the sound of his voice. A voice she knew all to well, having been a fan of wrestling for years. "Randy Orton?"

Randy laughed at her reaction, "Yes is Yavette here? She said this was her place."

"Oh yes she is here, she upstairs please come in." Amanda said stepping aside allowing Randy to pass, realizing that he wasn't alone. "Edge, and John Cena?"

Edge smiled in her direction while John seem to be in a dazed at the woman standing in front of him.

"Come in and make yourself comfortable, I'm going to get Vettey." Amanda said flying up the stairs

"You want a bib for that drool there John?" Edge joked

John shoved Edge "Shut up, I was just admiring her."

The three of them waiting a few minutes and from the sounds of it, the ladies seem to be excited about having them here. Must have been awhile since they had male company, after a little more whispering they finally made their way down stairs. Amanda now out of her pajamas, and replace them with a pair of jeans and a nice fitting black t-shirt. Her hair remand in a tight bun. A woman that Randy didn't know came down next she had dark black hair, medium built with piercing blue eyes and was pretty tall. She to staying comfortable in a pair of grey tights and a long dress. Finally the person that he knew and was waiting for made her way down the stairs two at a time. Yavette had on black tights with a white t-shirt of New York on the front, and a pair of pink slippers. He stood as she made her way over to him.

"Good to see you again." Yavette said embracing Randy "I see you brought company."

John reached out and shook her hand. "Nice meeting you finally, I'm John."

Edge however pulled her into a hug. "Edge, I'm sure you already know that though."

"Yes I'm well aware of who all of you are. Anyone would be a fool to not know who the Rated R superstar is."

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Randy question

"Sure follow me." Yavette said walking into the kitchen. "Anything to drink? There is beer, wine, diet soda and lots of juice."

"After the day I had I will take the beer." Randy said excepting the beer from her. "I was wondering if we could possible crash here tonight."

"No problem, I have two extra rooms. Amanda and Holly moved out but always managed to find their way back home. Someone will have to crash on the couch however, but you helped me out and it's only right that I return the favor." Yavette said smiling "You guys hungry?"

"Starving." Randy said

"Well I was just about to cook dinner homemade lasagna and salad." Yavette said grabbing two more beers and heading towards the living room. Were currently Amanda was entertaining Edge and John. "Lasagna and salad with garlic bread is on the menu."

Taking the beer Yavette handing him, taking a long swing. "Thanks, sounds good. I can eat a horse I'm so hungry." John said

"I can eat John's left arm I'm so hungry." Edge joked "Anyway do you need any help?"

"Sure follow me into the kitchen." Yavette said

"So what do you need me to do?" Edge question

"Well, if you don't mind can you please chop that onion, parsley, garlic. It's over there on the counter, I will handle everything else." Yavette said stirring up the Italian sausage and ground beef that she had in a small frying pan. "So you cook well?"

"Well I do my best, I figured I had to learn since I live alone. Plus my Mom being a single parent I figured, I could help her out if I learned early." Edge said

"That's sweet, so your pretty much a Momma's boy? There is nothing wrong with that, I would love nothing more than a close relationship with my parents." Yavette said as they finally put the lasagna in the oven. "I will make the salad before it gets done."

"What no desert?" Edge joked winking at her "Kidding."

"Peach cobbler is already in the fridge, all I have to do is warm some up." Yavette said pouring a glass of wine. "When I cook I tend to go a little over board. It's a comfort for me. I'm always so busy so when I get a free time, I cook."

"Sounds good." Edge said

John walked into the kitchen "Tell me, something is Amanda single?"

Yavette smiled "Very much so. Someone got a crush?"

"The guys been drooling over her ever since we walked in, he's in love." Edge teased

"I just think she is cool, would really like to get to know her." John said

"She likes when a man is straight forward, so go for it." Yavette said

John nodded and left the kitchen

"So does that mean you like Holly?" Yavette questioned Edge

Edge handing her glass of wine "I never said that, I was actually interested in you."

Yavette laughed "Nice one."

Edge grabbed her arm "I'm serious."

Yavette headed towards the oven and pulled out the lasagna "Dinner is ready."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstars that will appear in this story.

Randy found himself standing in front of the all white building, he was at a month ago. He hadn't talked to Yavette ever since he last seen her, seem like her and Edge were getting close and he didn't want to get in the way. Randy wasn't sure how he felt about that, if Edge made her happy then he was happy for them. John and Amanda were getting along great, every time he had a day off he was with her.

Which was why he was standing in front of Yavette's place, he was suppose to be meeting John there. He reached the top step and rang the door bell, after a few minutes he decided to come back later. Before his feet could hit the bottom step, the front door opened.

"Randy, sorry about that." Yavette said

Randy smiled "Hey Yavette, I didn't mean to interrupt. is John there?"

"Yes, he's with Amanda. Come on in." Yavette said

Randy followed her into her apartment, he took the time to check her out. Tight blue jeans and a white low-cut t-shirt, her hair was pulled in a loose pony tail. She looked gorgeous.

"How you been?" Yavette ask reaching in for a hug "By the way, you might be want to take a rain check for John."

"Why is that?" Randy ask

"On my way down to get the door, I could hear that they were a little busy." Yavette laughed at the look on Randy's face. "Hey were all human."

"It's alright I could just come back later-"

Yavette waved him off, "Nonsense, come help me paint."

"I'm not really a painter." Randy said allowing her to take his hand leading him to the back room.

Yavette laughed "It's alright neither am I."

"Looks good." Randy said looking around the room where there were inspirational words. Quotes and poems "You were doing good on your own, did you write these poems."

"Yes, writing is another way I like to express my emotions." Yavette said

Randy nodded "I can dig it, you're a very expressive person. So is this were you come up for your inspiration for photography."

"Yes, a lot of thinking goes on in this room. Helps me clear my mind, that painting I did finish last night." Yavette said pointed to the nearest corner where a big photo sat. "I didn't get a chance to hang it up yet because it's so big."

Randy was impressed this girl was talented in everyway. "You said the same thing about cooking and your magazine."

"I guess I'm not really all that good with words." Yavette said handing Randy the paint brush "Amanda and John seem to be doing well."

"Oh yeah, they hit it off and can't seem to get enough of each other." Randy said

"I'm happy for her she deserves to be happy, as does John he's a great guy." Yavette said

Randy had to ask "So what do you think of Edge?"

Yavette shrugged "He's cool, he really nice to talk to. We talked for hours the other night on the phone. I didn't know he was that forward."

Randy unknowingly tensed up "So you guys like each other?"

"He's not exactly my type." Yavette laughed "Edge is a great guy I love talking to him, but I want to remain friends."

Randy shot her a glance "So if he is not your type what is?"

"I just want someone who will understand me, except me for me. I don't want to feel I have to be a certain way around them." Yavette said "I want someone that will actually watch a movie with me, I could on but I don't want to bore you."

Randy got an idea "Since you like movies, how about you and I go?"

"I would love to, I think you should stop painting. Your getting paint all over yourself." Yavette said

Randy glanced down at his clothes "It's okay I will just take it off for now, I got a bag in my car."

Yavette watched in amazement as Randy lifted his shirt off, and tossed it on a near by chair. It was one thing to see Randy on TV, in person was something different. She froze in place as he went back to painting, she nearly drooled as his muscles flexed as his painted the wall. Suddenly she felt the urge for a drink.

"I'm going to get something to drink, you want anything?" Yavette ask

"Just water." Randy said

She nodded and went to the kitchen to grabbed two bottles of water. "Get a hold of yourself." Yavette made her way back upstairs she heard shuffling in the room, she peaked her head in the room to see Randy hanging up her painting.

"Randy you didn't have to do that." Yavette said although she appreciated "Thanks."

"No problem. Is it good here?" Randy ask

Yavette smiled "It's very good." She watched as the trail of sweat slid from his chin, down to his belly button. "Here's your water."

Their hands brushed each other and their eyes locked as Randy excepted the water.

"Hey I thought I heard you up here. What's going on guys?" John ask

"Not much were just painting." Randy said his eyes remained on Yavette's

Which didn't go unnoticed by John " You guys want me to come back?"

Snapping out her his gaze, "No, I'm going to check on Amanda. I'll be back." Yavette said

"Great timing John." Randy said

"What I do?" John ask innocently


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't any WWE superstars that will appear in this story.

"So you excited about your date tonight?" Amanda ask plopping on Yavette's bed

"It's not a date, were just going to see a movie." Yavette said

Amanda smiled "So if it's not a date why do you have all these selection of outfits out?"

Yavette shrugged "Trying to decide what to wear for dinner and a movie."

"How about this shirt, these jeans and those heels." Amanda suggested

Yavette did like the low-cut shirt and she was right about the jeans and heels, perfect match.

"Ok, well how about my hair?" Yavette ask it may not be a date but she at least wanted to look great.

Amanda dragged her into the bathroom. "Sit here I will work my magic."

"You and John should join us." Yavette suggested

"Oh no, this is your time. Besides it's been awhile since you had one on one time with a guy, I don't want to intrude and I'm sure I can entertain John." Amanda smiled "We will have this place all to ourselves, there is no telling what will do."

"Your so nasty." Yavette laughed

Kissing her cheek. "You love me though, go and get ready," Amanda said

Randy had a smile on his face as he waited downstairs for Yavette.

"Are you going to give her the tickets to Raw and Smackdown?" John ask

"She has one for Smackdown, I pulled some strings and got her some for Raw. She's a huge fan of Rock's so she will be excited." Randy nudged John "She's not to fond of Boston."

"That's your girl, Amanda seem to like it just fine." John smiled

"She's not my girl." Randy reminded him "Hopefully she will be soon."

Their conversation died down once the girls came downstairs, Randy got a look at Yavette's outfit. Nice ocean blue top, a pair of jeans that fit her body just right. This was going to be an interesting night.

"You look nice." Randy smirked

She blushed "Thanks." Yavette said

"You two have fun now." Amanda said shoving them out the door. Turning to John once the door was closed. "You and I upstairs, now."

"How did you know I was a fan of horror movies?" Yavette ask once she seen the movie he had selected.

Randy sent her a smirk "I have my ways. Now chocolate cover raisins, popcorn and a coke?"

"Sounds goods. You will have the popcorn light on the salt, heavy on the butter and a diet coke." Yavette said sending Randy a smile in return "I have my ways of finding things out as well."

The two of them carried their food and headed to their seats, the movie had yet to start advertisement for the future movies were planning. Randy saw this as moment to ask her few questions.

"So how's your family doing?" Randy ask

"There doing good, my sister went away with her boyfriend's family. My grandmother is enjoying retirement. I hope to see them during the holidays." Yavette said "More than likely I will be cook for Holly and Amanda."

"Include John in that one, I'm pretty sure he's going to want to be by Amanda side." Randy said

"I don't mind the more the merrier." Yavette said placing her hand on Randy's arm "Your more than welcome to come as well."

"I might take that into consideration." Randy said

The movie began and the two fell silent, they sat and enjoyed their snacks. A few times Yavette found herself reaching out to Randy, when something or someone jumped out. Randy just smiled and wrapped his arm around her, midway through the movie Yavette excused herself to the bathroom.

Just as she was leaving the bathroom, her body was jerked into the wall. The force made her head smack against the wall. Once the room stopped spinning she locked eyes with her attacker.

David. Her ex boyfriend that she hadn't seen in months, and out of the blue for no reason attacks her. Without thinking all the rage that she was feeling exploded out. Before she could stop herself fists started flying, curse words were shouted. David was caught off guard and found himself knocked to the floor.

David wiped the blood off his lips "Are you crazy?"

"No but clearly you are, don't you ever put your hands on me again!" Yavette yelled

"I want to know who that guy is your with?" David demanded

Yavette was fuming "Last time I checked you were not my Dad. Even if you were, what you say wouldn't mean anything to me."

"So you think you can just move on, with out me?" David ask

Yavette laughed "You must've missed the memo, we were done a long time ago. So stop stalking me, its not cute."

The nerve of that man, to show up out of the blue and attack her. She was having a good night enjoy herself for once in a long time, and then this happens. Watching a movie the last thing she wanted to do, especially after the headache she now had.

"I'm ready to go." Yavette whispered grabbing her bag She didn't even give Randy the chance to respond.

"What's going on?" Randy ask once they were in the car

Yavette remain silent as she got in the car "I'm fine."

She was lying, Randy could tell. Her breathing was erratic, her eyes were red. What the hell happen from the time she went to the bathroom, and got back to her seat?

"You want to talk about it?" Randy ask she continued to give him the silent treatment. "You know I don't think it's fair that I paid for a movie, and I didn't get to finish."

"Here." Yavette took out a fifty dollar bill. "This should cover it, if not here's fifty more."

Randy sighed "I don't want your money."

"Can you make a left at the next light?" Yavette ask

Randy did as she asked, few moments later they arrived at their destination.

"Shot of raspberry vodka" Yavette order

Randy watched as she down that shot and order another "Easy killer if you keep this up you will be drunk in five minutes."

Downing another drink "That's the plan." Yavette said

Randy took the glass out of her hand "Please tell me what's wrong I'm worried."

Yavette sighed it was not Randy's fault, so there was no reason why she should keep shutting him out. All Randy was trying to do was help, and he brought her out for her to have fun. He was being a friend and at the moment she wasn't, her attitude was direct at the wrong person.

Without thinking she leaned in and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry Randy. Something happen when I went to the bathroom at the movies, I ran into David."

Randy's eyes got dark when he felt a knot on the back on her head. "What did he say?"

"He really didn't say anything, he ambushed me and threw me into the wall." Yavette said rubbing her head "Which explains the knot."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Randy questioned

"It's not your place to get in my business."Yavette said the last thing she wanted was Randy involved in her business. "This was not how I wanted our night to be."

"We will always have next time." Randy said

Yavette looked surprised "You would go out with me again, after all this?"

Randy sent her a smile "In a heart beat."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE Superstars that will appear in this story.

A bouncing Amanda came walking into the room with a bouquet of flowers. "These are for you my friend."

"Really?" Yavette questioned taking the flowers "Who are they from."

Taking out the card "I'm not sure but I can take a little guess as to who." Amanda said

Yavette smiled reading over the card. "There from Randy."

Smelling one of the roses. "So cute, don't you think you should go and thank him. Give him a little smooch." Amanda teased

"Oh yeah I'm just going to walk up to him and plant one on him, get real Manda "Yavette said

"You two have been going out on dates for months now, even though you call it just having dinner. You two talk on the phone everyday couple times a day, and when you can't call your texting. Like now." Amanda said "So what would you call this?"

"Just being good friends, and enjoying each other company." Yavette said

"Oh please you two do it all except maybe have sex, unless-"

Looking up from the book she was reading, Yavette laughed "Friends don't have sex, it always ends in heart break where they're not even friends anymore. So to answer your none of your business question, it's no."

"You can't tell me you haven't thought about Randy that way." Amanda smirked "I love John but any girl can see Randy is pretty hot."

"Friends don't think like that, besides I like what we have. Randy is a good guy don't want to lose him." Yavette said "I'm going to thank him for the flowers, I will be back shortly."

Stopping short when she heard giggling, she turned to fine Eve and the Bella twins

"Can I help you?" Yavette ask

"I'm sorry I just couldn't help over hear, your in love with Randy Orton?" Eve laughed

There was nothing funny about anything here.

"I didn't say anything about love, but if I did it wouldn't be none of your business." Yavette said staring the divas down. "Kind of like this conversation."

"This has got to be a joke, Randy doesn't love." Nikki said "He just using women to get what he wants and leaves."

Brie chimed in "Oh yeah he tried to date Nikki and I at the same time, and once he got caught he had the nerve to ask if we could all be together."

'Wow what a jerk." Eve laughed

Amanda who remain quite through most of the argument, notice that Yavette her best friend was getting very angry. She knew things could only get worst if she didn't take her now or leave. Otherwise someone was going to end up in the hospital, and she really didn't feel like bailing Yavette out of jail.

"You know what, they are not even worth it, lets get out of here." Amanda said grabbing her friend's hand and dragging her away. "Not now, not here."

A seething Yavette allowed her self to be pulled away by Amanda, and it was a good idea because another word from them, wasn't going to end well.

"I hate them." Yavette said "I'm going to find Randy like before and thank him for the flowers. You go find John I will be fine."

"Ok we will meet back here a in a little bit. Please stay out of trouble." Amanda begged

"I can't make any promises but I will try." Yavette said

Randy sat in his locker-room getting warmed up for his match, even though he was still feeling the aches and pain he was ready to give it his all. His mind couldn't help but wander to Yavette, the girl was amazing and they had great chemistry. Their friendship meant a lot to him, and he didn't mind having her around at all.

"You wouldn't believe who I saw earlier?" John said bring Randy out of his thoughts

"Who?" Randy ask

"Allison." John smirked "She owns the store down town with her sister."

"Really? Good for her." Randy said

He was not interested "You mean to tell me you don't think about her?" John ask

The girl is cool, She's great goals about life and everything. I think she is really cool to talk to, besides that she not that fun. I'm sure she would be a good lay." Randy laughed "Anything else she's a lame."

"What made you bring Yavette to the show?" John said laying out his attire for the night, nothing different from the usual but it was always good to double check. "You two are getting close"

"Now this girl she makes me smile just thinking about her. She a very cool girl, I like being around her. Never seen anyone like her, she is a really good friend." Randy said "She very excited to be here, and be backstage."

John smiled "Well maybe you should ask her out."

Randy patted John on the shoulder "That's the plan, see you later."

Amanda was just about to go see John, when their private locker room busted open. In walked a fuming Yavette, without saying a word she grabbed her purse.

"Whoa where are you going?" Amanda ask stepping in front of her "What's going on?"

"I'm leaving I just heard Randy tell John, that I'm good for nothing but good conversation." Yavette said "Oh yeah and I might be good in bed. I can't believe that those girls were right."

This didn't make sense "That doesn't even sound like the Randy we know." Amanda said

"Come on Amanda it makes perfect sense." Yavette said "I just can't believe I fell for it, you know what I'm going to leave, I hope you and John have a great night."

Amanda could hear the shakiness in her voice, and see the tears in her eyes. She was upset and it was all because of Randy Orton, could be true that everything the divas were saying was true? Was he using her just to get what he wanted.

"If that was really his intentions, don't you think he woulda tried sleeping with you by now. Look how long its been and he has never made a move on you. He treats you with the most respect ever, he values your friendship a lot." Amanda said

"What do you know your dating John, you haven't been around Randy enough to know the real Randy." Yavette said "I'm so over this conversation, tell Randy I hope he has a great life."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstars that will appear in this story.

So the plan to skip out of town didn't work, there was no flight back to New York until the next morning. All hotels were book for her to find another place to stay, so she was force to stay at Randy's house. Considering what happen last night, Randy's house was the last place she wanted to be. She took off before the show had started, missing the opportunity to see superstars and hanging out backstage. However the mood she was in after hearing what she heard, leaving was probably a good idea.

"Good Morning." Amanda said

"Hey Manda." Yavette said sliding her a plate of breakfast pouring her a glass of orange juice "Sausage or Bacon?"

Sipping on her oange juice "Bacon." Noticing she cooked a feast for about twenty people "I'm assuming you didn't talk to Randy."

Yavette was not one to use her words, she always expressed how she felt in other ways. Either it was painting or her magazine, or her poetry and even cooking. You can always tell she is really stressed when she throws herself into whatever she was doing.

Amanda didn't like seeing her friend this upset, she finally got Yavette to a place where David was in the back of her mind. She could move forward and find someone that made her happy, even though they had a brief misunderstanding she was sure Randy could make her happy.

"I don't care about Randy, the sooner I get out of his house the better." Yavette said "I knew coming here was a mistake, I should've just listen to my gut."

Amanda rolled her eyes "You know if you would just go and talk to him and sort it out, maybe the rest of your day wont be so bad. John and I have a date-"

"A date?" Yavette question "You two been going out for months now, how many dates can you have?"

Amanda placed her plate in the sink and gave her friend a hug, "It will be just fine. Why don't you go shower and by time John and I get back, you and I can find a club to go to."

"Good cause I can use a drink, or two." Yavette said heading upstairs "Make that three."

Randy wasn't in the best of moods, he had lost his match and lost out on a date with Yavette. For some reason she wasn't speaking to him, when he had got in she was already in bed. He had gotten up early to head downstairs to his gym and let out some frustration. Over the years he had been with many women, all types but never had one effected him as much as Yavette. They weren't even a couple and all of this drama, all he wanted was everything to go back to normal. He sat the weight down and grabbed his towels, he glanced at the clock noticing it was almost noon.

"Are you still down there?" Amanda shouted down the steps

"No I disappeared into thin air." Randy joked

"Very funny Orton." Amanda said now joining him "How you doing?"

"Good as I can be I guess." Randy said "Is she still upstairs, does she seem to be angry?"

Amanda took a 10 pound weight and begin doing using them, in the way she thought was correct. "A little bit, if the rest of our time is going to be fun talk to her. I'm not going to get involve."

Randy shook his head grabbing the weight "Your going to hurt yourself using it like this, where is she?"

"I believe getting dressed, John and I are going on a date-"

"Again?" Randy ask "You two go out everyday."

"Don't be jealous Randy, we like spending time together. I don't say anything when you were over our house once a week. The daily phone calls and texts, you would think you two were in a relationship already." Amanda said

Randy laughed "First of all I'm not jealous, secondly I want more than a friendship with her, I'm not so sure its going to happen now. I still don't understand why she is mad at me, and I know you know so spill it."

Amanda backed away towards the steps headed up. "Like I said I'm not getting involved and neither is John. Which is why I haven't told him, you want answers go ask the questions."

Randy followed her upstairs. "Women."

"You all set?" John questioned

"Yeah good luck Randy." Amanda said

"I think your going to need it to, I hear some banging and how she hates men going on." John smirked although it wasn't funny Randy always seemed to get caught up. "Be back later."

Randy said a silent prayer before he made his way upstairs, he heard Yavette slamming things around. He carefully made his way into the room where she was, and saw that she was tossing things in the trash. From what he could see it was things he had given her.

Randy cleared his throat drawing her attention "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? Throwing your crap that you gave me out, unless you want to give it to someone else that will buy your lies." Yavette said tossing a shirt at him "You can leave."

"You do realize this is my house, besides that we need to talk about everything." Randy said

"You sure you want to talk to me, after all I'm just good for conversation." Yavette said brushing past him only to have Randy grab her. "Hands off."

He dropped her hand "All I want to do is talk to you, that's all. What do you mean your good for conversation?"

"I heard you last night Randy, I heard you tell John that I was nothing more than a good conversation." Yavette said "Oh yeah and a good lay."

"Whoa wait, I never said anything like that." Randy said

Yavette laughed even though this was no laughing matter. "I heard you."

Randy thought for a moment, she was must've heard his conversation with John about Allison.

"I wasn't talking about you, you clearly heard wrong. John told me that the girl I was seeing was in town and she owns a store there. He ask me was I thinking about her and that's when I said what I said" Randy said "I would not disrespect you like that, if I was all about sex don't you think I would have made a move on you by now?"

Sound good. Pretty convincing, but she still wasn't sure. "The Bella's said that you tried to date both of them at the same time, true or not."

Randy looked confused "So now your taking advice from them, you don't even know them. I would think after all this time you would trust me a lot more."

"I just don't know what to believe anymore Randy I thought you were my friend." Yavette said

Randy was getting frustrated "I am your friend I seriously have tried with you, you want to know what I think about you. I think your by far the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, I like spending time with you. I love our hour long conversations we have, if you can't see that and you think less of me, then forget about everything that happen between us."

Now it was Yavette who grabbed Randy, this was a lot to take in. Randy didn't hate her, and from the sounds of it, he actually liked her. Maybe this whole thing was just a big misunderstanding.

"You said you liked me." Yavette smirked

Randy smirked back at her "I didn't say anything."

Yavette put her hands on his face, forcing him to make eye contact. "Did you mean what you said?"

"One hundred percent, now that you know how I feel, I want to know how you feel?" Randy said

Yavette begin to speak then decided that actions speak louder than words. So she took a deep breath looked him in his eyes and place her lips upon his. No second later did he respond pulling her body against his, picking her placing her back against the wall. He left her lips only for a second just to taste the flesh on her neck. the way she grabbed and pulled at him and how erratic her breathing was, just excited him even more. He slid his hand under her shirt and that's when he felt it. Her body froze like a block of ice.

"What's wrong?" Randy ask "Are you alright?

"Yeah I'm ok, I just need a minute." Yavette said

Randy immediately put her down, watched as she walked down the stairs and grabbed her coat and headed outside.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who continue to hang in there with me with this story, it truly means a lot to me. I stayed up late trying to proof this and make this as good as possible, without giving to much. Hope you enjoy it and continue the support. Much appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstars that will appear in this story.

It had been three weeks since the infamous kiss, afterwards Yavette stormed out and left. She never came back for her things, didn't call or anything. Now here he stood inside a private venue for Amanda's birthday party, after several days of convincing he decided to go. Music was good, atmosphere was jumping, may have not been a bad idea after all. Randy spotted John from across the room, and made his way over.

"So you do have balls after all." John joked

Randy rolled his eyes "Large ones as well, where's the birthday girl?"

"Not sure, she disappeared into the crowd." John said handing Randy a beer, noticing Randy eyes were searching the room. Rather intently and he was sure it wasn't because of Amanda. "She's here."

"She who?" Randy ask

"Yavette, not sure where exactly but I did see her." John said "You still haven't talked to her."

Randy took his eyes off the crowd and turned towards John "Not since we kissed."

"You must've really sucked." John laughed

"Not funny John, and she kissed me I just followed lead. Sure I took over but I couldn't help myself, I like her a lot. I'm very curious as to where it could go." Randy said

John shook his head and took a sip of his drink. He like Amanda, decided to stay out everything. It was between those two, and getting involved would only complicate things. He had grown very close to Yavette while dating Amanda. She became like a little sister to him, then on the other hand was his best friend. John felt bad for his friend, it took a lot to convince people that the arrogant, self center jerk had changed. Randy had mature a lot over the years, especially when it came to relationships. It took awhile but Randy found out that there was more to life than one night stands, and he was ready for a relationship.

"So what are you going to do?" John ask

Randy shrugged "I honestly don't know what to do."

"Maybe tonight will be a good night to fix things, she's had some time to think as well have you. Who knows tonight might end up to being a good night, just got to take that chance." John said

"Sorry to interrupt but was you plan on speaking to me?" Amanda pouted

"Happy Birthday Amanda." Randy said leaning in for a hug, handing her a bag that had her gift in it. " Hope you like it."

Amanda eyed her bag carefully "No tricks in here is it?"

Randy laughed "Guess you have to find out."

"I'm really glad you came." Amanda said

Despite everything with her best friend, he was there for her as her friend. Amanda had grown respect for Orton, he was really a stand up guy. Just sucked some people couldn't see it.

"Really no problem, wouldn't miss it." Randy said eyeing the crowd once again "Ok where is Yavette?"

Amanda smiled "She is over there, towards the back corner."

Randy followed Amanda's gaze and there she was, even though her back was facing him. She was wearing blue skinny jeans, an off the shoulders red shirt. It was only the back of her outfit, but he could tell she looked great. She appeared to be enjoying herself, she had a drink in her while she danced to the music.

"Who's that guy she's dancing with?" Randy ask

Amanda couldn't help but laugh "That's Allen just an old friend from high school."

"Hey, man why don't you just go over and ask for a dance?" John suggested

It couldn't hurt "I might just do that." Randy said

"So let me get this straight, you kissed Randy Orton?" Allen ask

"Yes. I know not a smart move, I just couldn't help myself. Once he started talking I just got lost, he said he liked me." Yavette said

Now he was confused "Ok so what's wrong with that? I mean you do like the guy, you were in love with his on screen character. You even told me that you were starting to like the real Randy, so I'm not following." Allen said

"I don't even know why I did what I did. I mean I do feel something for Randy, I just don't know what to do these feelings." Yavette said

One hand she was very happy that Randy wanted to be more than friends, on the other hand she was also worried. Why? She didn't have an answer to that, she just knew she was and there wasn't no way around it. They have gotten close over the few years, and the past few months gotten even closer. She knew just about everything about him and vise versa, their bond was a lot stronger than any normal friendship. That's where the fear came, jeopardizing a friendship for a relationship.

Allen was going to respond to that when he saw Randy approaching, he was going to let Yavette know but instead kept quite. She needed to talk to the Viper and figure things out. He wanted nothing more for his friend to be happy, and if Randy was that man he was ok with that. Anyone was better in his eyes than David, he nodded a hello to Randy and left the pair.

Randy watched as Yavette was in her own world, she didn't even notice he was standing behind her. She casually continued to sip on her drink, and danced to the music. She didn't even notice Allen had step away from her, and she was left with just the Viper. Randy stilled her motion and pulled her against him, he placed his hand around her waist and began swaying to the music.

"So we meet again." Randy whispered in her ear.

She gasped "Randy."

She felt good in his arms, he slowly felt her body began to relax. She wanted to speak but he shook his head.

Placing a kiss on the side of her neck "Don't talk, not now. Just dance with me." Randy said

Randy rocked her stilled body to the music, after several moments she began to dance with him. He kept her back pressed against his chest, his hands found their place on her hips. No words were being said by the two as they continue to zone out to the music, seem like the rest of the world faded out and it was just them.

The unspoken moments that meant everything happened often, meant so much to the pair. With a single touch or look, they knew what the other wanted or needed. In this moment they were sure what was wanted, which made Randy very happy. He turned her in his arms and stared deep into her eyes. She was beautiful.

Yavette hands slid her hands up his arm caressing them, until they finally settle on the back of his head. She couldn't find the right words to say to him, her brain couldn't fix her mouth to say anything. She got hooked, in one second the moment his hands were on her. She was his, one single kiss and touch and her self control was gone. Never in her wildest dreams did she think that the Randy Orton was that man, the man that left her speechless and breathless without uttering a word.

She sighed "We need to talk Randy."

Randy nodded and led her out the room. Both their hands were shaking as they enter the back hall. He swore he could hear her heart racing as she stood there looking at him, this is the girl that was a complete stranger in the night. Fast forward to now and she was his main addiction, after one kiss. He had to have more, he needed more from her. This wasn't just about the physical for him, there was something about this woman that stood in front of him. From day one he was intrigued and valued their friendship, Randy didn't know where the feelings came from but they were there. Loud and clear, and after the kiss they shared a few weeks ago, it was apparent that she to felt something.

"I'm Sorry." Yavette said her back towards him

Randy look confused "For what exactly?"

"Back at your house, the kiss it shouldn't have happen." Yavette said pacing the floor "I don't know what came over me, I guess I just got caught up."

Randy shook his head, she was in denial. Again, why was it so hard for her to admit her feelings. She was probably the hardest person to express how she feels, not tonight though. He had given her the space she needed and waited until she called, the call never came. Here she stood now saying it was all a mistake, he wasn't buying it.

"When are you ever going to stop lying to yourself? Life would be much easier if you just own up to your feelings and stop with the excuses. It's the only way your going to be happy." Randy said "We kissed and yes it was great, but don't stand there and act like you didn't feel it. Like you haven't been feeling this, between us. Sure our friendship is great and I wouldn't change anything, just say you don't feel something."

Tears formed in her eyes, why the hell was she crying? She was suppose to have full control of her emotions, she promised herself that she wouldn't loose it again.

She sobbed "Randy."

He stop her movements placing his arms around her, no second later tears poured from her eyes. He ran his hand up and down her back, trying his best to calm her nerves.

"Talk to me. What's going on?" Randy whispered

"I'm just scared." Was all she could get out between sobs

Randy pulled away from her, eyeing her. "Tell me what you are scared of?"

He wanted her to open up, she was very guarded with her feelings. Only way they were going to move forward if they talked about everything.

She wiped the tears away on her face, that were soon replace with new ones. Randy deserve an answer, wasn't right that she kissed him and walked out. Ignored him for three weeks and never called, this was her friend and she did him dirty. All over a kiss.

"I just don't want to ruin our friendship, you mean a lot to me Randy. We grown so close and if we do this, I'm afraid we will lose it." Yavette said

Randy sent her a small smile "Even if you don't want a relationship with me, I will not stop being your friend. I'm not going to lie though, I want you. After that kiss I want you pretty bad."

She was curious "Just for sex?"

Randy rolled his eyes at that and stepped away from her, people really didn't know him at all. Guess it was kind of his fault, he never was the type to express his feelings as well. Sure he had his share of women and he actually liked at least a hand full of them, there were times where he made choices that weren't great. He was human after all and everyone wasn't perfect, long as he wasn't married he didn't see anything wrong with having fun. Little did everyone know, he liked being in a relationship. Randy just had a hard time picking out the right girl, until now.

"Have you looked at this whole situation? It's very confusing right now, all over a kiss. Look I said this before and I will say it again, I like you a lot. I care about you a lot as well, I value our friendship a lot ." Randy said

She remain quiet, wiping at her tears again. So he continue to tell her how he felt.

"Excuse me for having feelings for you, I just feel you are an amazing woman. I thought any guy that was with you was going to be lucky, and the more time we spent together I wanted to be that guy. I know you probably don't trust me in that relationship part, but you can't based your opinion on what others feel for me. You gotten to know me and out of all the times we spent together, I never made a move on you. Until you kissed me last week, and I felt something when we kissed. I didn't realize how I felt until I had you in my arms, if you want to be remain friends I will except to. I don't want to lose you period, and if means ignoring my feelings so I can keep my friend, then that's what I will do."

That was once again a lot for her to take in, Randy had a point just like Allen did. As well as Amanda and John, if it was just about sex then why didn't he make a move earlier. As far as she could remember Randy never made her feel uncomfortable, hell he gave his bed up for her when she was a complete stranger. Maybe he was right, maybe he was really being sincere.

She walked over to him and placed her hand on his back, grabbing his attention.

"I believe everything you said, only way I am going to get over this fear, is start owning up to it. I don't want to compare you to anyone else, I guess cause I been hurt so much in the past that I have my guard up." Yavette said "You had nothing to do with that, and I need to get over it and except that someone actually wants me. Not use me."

Randy smirked "So does that mean you are willing to give us a shot?"

She smirked back

"Yes it does."

Randy pulled her close to him "So does that mean I can kiss you now?"

Yavette laughed pressing her lips on his "You can do whatever you want now."

That's exactly what he wanted to hear.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own any WWE superstars that will appear in this story.

Yavette glanced at herself in the mirror and didn't like what she saw.

"Oh wow you look horrible." Amanda said eyeing her friend "What's wrong?"

Yavette tossed a pillow at her "I'm sick what do you think is wrong, this sucks."

"Your going have to cancel your date with Randy." Amanda said tucking her in bed. "I will tell John to cancel."

"No, I will be fine. You two go and enjoy your night. I'm going to call Randy now." Yavette said dialing his number, only to get no answer. "Voicemail, I guess he is on his way over."

"You rest I will handle him." Amanda said

John looked up from the TV when he saw Amanda walking down stairs not sporting the same smile she had ten minutes ago before she went up

"What's up?"

Amanda pouted "Yavette is sick John, she's tried to cancel on Randy but got no answer."

"We don't have to go if your not up for it." John said

He knew how close those two were, she's probably wanted to stay back and look after her friend.

Amanda kissed his cheek "No that's okay, Yavette insist on us going out."

John nodded and grabbed their coats as Amanda got her purse and keys, the pair exchange a look when the door open and in walk Randy.

"I didn't hear you knock." Amanda said

Randy held up his keys, "Why would I if I have a key. Where Yavette?"

"Up in bed she's not feeling to good." Amanda said "Were still going out, if you need anything just call."

Randy Smiled "Will do."

"I'm still wondering how he got the key and I didn't." John mumbled

Amanda shrugged "You didn't ask John."

Randy figured since Yavette couldn't come to him, he was going to come to her. When he had spoken to her earlier in the day she sounded stuffy. She had brushed it off and said it was nothing. He knew that something like this could happen, so he prepared. He stop by a local store in town and got everything he needed. As the tea warmed in the pot and the soup on the stove, he sat up a tray for her. Using all the little remedies his mother used on him, it worked like a charm cause the next day he was feeling better.

He prepared her tea by adding a slice of ginger, squeezing a little honey with and one single cough drop. He scooped the chicken noodle soup into a bowl and put a side of crackers on the tray. Randy tiptoed his way up to her room, lightly knocking on the door. He peaked his head in side and saw she was wrapped in her blanket trying to sleep.

"Hey." Randy whispered softly in her ear.

She smiled through half open eye lids "What are you doing here?"

Randy sat the tray down and sat besides her "I'm hear to take care of you."

"So sweet of you, but you didn't have to." Yavette said

She was sure this was not how Randy wanted to spend his Saturday night.

"It's not a matter of having to but wanting to. So hush and let your man take care of you."

She nodded and smiled "As you wish."

Randy waited until she was sitting up in bed, sitting the tray on her lap. He watched as she sipped the tea and made a face.

"It's just a cough drop, trust me you will think me later." Randy said "I will be back."

Yavette watched as Randy disappeared into her bathroom, shortly after returning with a t-shirt and shorts. He popped in a movie and turn the lights out, closed her blinds and climbed into bed next to her.

"Your so sweet." She mumbled against his chest

"Don't sweat it, I'm sure you would've done the same for me." Randy said

He was meant with little snores, she had fallen asleep. He pulled the blanket around them and brought her closer to him. The movie started playing but he wasn't really paying that much attention to it. Randy focus was on Yavette he had become amazingly close to her, she was starting to be someone he wanted to be around all the time. After everything that went on between them he was glad everything was out in the open, she knew how he felt about her and vise versa. Randy was going to make it his mission that she be happy, only thing he was concern about was how she expressed her emotion. Or how she didn't, she tend to run away from them. He could tell she had been hurt and still hurting from her past, he knew David was a huge part of that.

"Jerk." Randy grumbled

"Who is a jerk?" Yavette ask "When can I kick his butt?"

Randy laughed "No one, don't you worry."

Yavette sat up in the bed and looked at him, something was on his mind.

"Tell me." Yavette ordered

Randy sat up in the bed as well, and grabbed her hand.

"I just want you to be happy."

Yavette smiled "I am happy, trust me."

"I trust you believe me, I just want you to know that I am going to do everything in my power to make sure you continue to be happy." Randy said

"I know that is true Randy, you don't have to worry about me." Yavette said

"Can't help but worry about someone you care about." Randy said

"I care about you as well." Yavette said " I would totally make out with you if I wasn't sick."

Randy smiled "Your worth the wait no come get some rest."

She nodded and laid her head back on his chest, he reached around them and pulled the blanket up. As she dozed off to sleep, he to following.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstars that will appear in this story.

Yavette walked into her house to find a sleeping Viper laying on her couch, she smirked and planted a kiss on his cheek. She made her way upstairs to take a shower, it had been a long day. She had the big photo shoot for her summer special, after an all day shoot she was exhausted. However she had to put her scrubs on and head to the assisted living that she loved spending time at. The resident there were special and she didn't mind making their day a little better from her help. By four in the evening she was ready for a shower, wine and her couch with a good movie. Only to come home to Randy was even better, this past year had been big change. She had met Randy became friends and now he was her man.

She laughed at that. Never would she had thought that the man she secretly dreamed of, was now hers. She stepped out the shower, dried off. Sprayed on her perfume, applied her lotion and found her favorite pajamas. She threw her hair up into a ponytail and headed downstairs. Randy was now snoring with his face covered by a blanket, that he announce was his. Yavette reached for the remote, turning on her soaps and crawled next to him on the couch. She couldn't help but smile as he pulled her closer, planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey Beautiful." Randy whispered

Yavette ran her hand across his stomach "You can go back to sleep, I just wanted to be near you."

"No I am up, I was in a food coma. That pot roast was amazing, I could've ate the whole pot." Randy said

"Thanks, that's my grandmother's recipe. She is suppose to be coming up this weekend." Yavette said "I'm excited, been awhile."

Randy slid the remote from her grasp, and flicked through the channels. "Really? So I finally get to chance to meet your family."

She looked up at him "You would want to meet her?"

"Of course. I care about you a lot, so yes and one day I want to meet your parents." Randy said

"I don't know much about that, I haven't even seen my parents in so long." Yavette said "It would be nice though."

Randy was going to go there but he decided to wait, he knew she didn't have the best relationship with her parents. "What are you doing this weekend?"

She sat up sitting on his lap

"Nothing, you got something plan?" Yavette ask

"I want you, I need you to." Randy couldn't believe how tonguetied he was getting "What are you doing to me?"

She smirked "Nothing yet."

She planted a kiss on his lips, going to pull away. Randy stilled her movements keeping her in place. Capturing her lips once more, he loved her lips. They weren't to big or small just perfect and they blended well with his. Even though she was a little shorter than him, she was the perfect match. He slid his hands her back, removing her shirt.

Yavette suddenly jump off Randy "Someone is coming"

"I was hoping I could." Randy smirked

She tossed pillow at him "The dog only barks if someone is here."

He let out a groan and got off the couch "I need a drink." Kissing her lips "I think a cold shower as well."

Yavette fixed the pillows and folded the blanket, and put her shirt on. Just as the door open, she felt like she was a deer in the headlights. Or her parents had almost walked in on a heated make out session, she could feel both of their eyes on her.

"You okay?" Amanda ask her cheeks were flushed, her hair look like it lost a battle with her comb, and her shirt was inside out.

Yavette tugged at her clothes "I'm fine."

John smirked at the way the Viper looked, as he walked into the room. "What were you guys doing?"

Randy wanted so bad to slap the smirk off of John's face, but he ignored John. "What the hell are you so excited about?"

"You will learn soon enough." John said

Randy handed Yavette her glass of wine and pulled her down on his lap, planting a kiss on her neck. He saw the way Amanda looked at him, and she wasn't liking what she was seeing.

"Can I talked to you for a minute?" Amanda ask

"Sure." Yavette kissed Randy and followed Amanda to her bedroom "What's up?"

"You tell me. You are all sweaty, your hair is all over the place." Amanda said

"Put the pieces together do I really need to spell it out? Why are you looking at me like that?" Yavette ask

"You sure you are ready to get in to bed with Randy? I mean it's been two years since you been with David and you and Randy only been together for about four months." Amanda said

Yavette laughed "Are you serious? You only knew John for a couple of weeks and you were banging him, emotionally I'm not sure if I am ready. Physically, I am beyond ready. I want Randy, and I think we are ready to take that step."

Amanda sat Yavette on the bed with her, grabbing her hand "I'm just looking out for you."

Yavette sent her a smile. I think I will be okay. I have waited long enough. I wanted to make sure this was the right thing to do, and then I look at him. It's freaking Randy Orton. I use to dream about him. Now I have him, and I want all of him."

Amanda sighed "Your right and I had no right to judge you, my situation is not that much better. I was in bed with John before I knew anything about him. Besides the fact that he is a wrestler. Now that we are going to be moving in together, I really don't have room to judge."

"Whoa what? Moving in together, since when?" Yavette ask

"Since today, I got my own place and John going to be staying with me on his off days. He is not officially moving in with me, but he did help me get my place." Amanda said

Yavette stood trying to process all of this, but it was her life and she could make the decision on her own. "As long as your happy, then that's all that matters."

"I am very happy, I want you to be happy as well. Your like my sister and I just want you to be happy, so when I heard about Randy's divorce-"

"Divorced?" Yavette ask

Amanda eyed her expression, she didn't know. She forgot that Yavette wasn't like the other fans. She didn't read up on the gossip and didn't believe anything, unless she heard the person say it themselves.

"When?" Yavette ask It wasn't that big of a deal, however she did want details and as his girlfriend she felt she should. Just not from Amanda "I want to hear it from him."

Amanda nodded she understood all to well, she didn't mean any harm she just was looking out for her friend. Which is why she didn't want to keep it in. "Also he might have a kid with the woman that he cheated on his wife for."

Yavette put her hand up to silence her, she didn't want to hear anymore. Especially anything negative when it came to Randy, she knew he had a past just like everyone. If he wanted her to know he would've said it. The fact that she is hearing this from her friend and not him, she wasn't sitting well with that.

She helped Amanda gather up some of her things and sent them on their way, she went into the kitchen where Randy was enjoying ice cream. He instantly reach for her, before she got sucked back in she pulled away.

"How come you didn't tell me that you were divorce?" Yavette said

Randy shrugged " It doesn't concern you."

"No it doesn't but I still feel I should know, especially if you cheated." Yavette said

Randy let out a groan "Are we really going to go there it? It was the past what the hell does it have to do with now? Nothing at all."

She stopped him when he went to leave the room "I just want to know what I am getting myself into."

So she was believing everything others were saying, like his word wasn't good enough.

"Really? If you are having seconds thoughts about this, maybe we should forget about it all together." Randy said "I don't have time for this, I'm a grown man and don't need to be second guest about anything in my past. Especially if you were not in my life at that moment."

Yavette sighed "Randy all I want is the truth, it would make me feel a lot better."

He eyed her for a moment "Yes I cheated. No I don't have any kids, the reason I cheated is because I found out she cheated. I wanted her to feel my pain, do I regret it? No I don't, not for one second. She felt nothing for me only seen dollars signs. I forgave her but didn't forget, so I cheated and left her."

Yavette took a moment to take it all in, she grabbed her wine and down what was in it. Refilling it and downing that glass. "Okay."

"Before you speak I got something to say, your sitting here judging me and asking me a million things. When were you going to tell me that you never gave that creep his ring back? He still doesn't know that you don't want to marry him. So explain that, I feel I need to know."

He was be sarcastic but he was right he had every right to know the answers, just as much as she did.

"I am not engaged to him, I didn't give the ring back because I didn't want to see his face. I'm already having enough problems with him, I really don't feel like getting my head bashed into another wall." Yavette said

Randy's expression soften, and the memory of their first date came back. He saw the tears forming in her eyes. This was not what he wanted He reached out to her, embracing her. "This whole thing is stupid, the past is the past and it can stay there."

She nodded allowing Randy to wipe at her tears "I'm sorry."

Randy pressed her back up against the counter, slowly kissing her. " I'm sorry as well, now we can argue about this all night. Or we can pick up where we left off, go upstairs and make love, your choice."

Arguing with Randy Orton, which will eventually lead to him leaving. Or having passionate love all night long with Randy Orton. It was a easy choice.

Yavette smirked up at him "I want you."

No second later Randy picked her up and carried her upstairs, yes this was way better than arguing all night.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstar that will appear in this story

Amanda's kiss with John was interrupted, when the door to John's locker room open and in walked a fuming Randy.

"What the hell is your problem?" John yelled

Randy got in John face. "My problem? Well maybe it's because you went and ran your big mouth, telling all my business to you little girlfriend. Which almost made me lose Yavette."

John shrugged" All I did was tell her the truth."

"It wasn't your business to tell, your dating Amanda not Yavette. I was going to tell her when I got the chance."

"Yeah right that would've been never. It's not that big of a deal."

Clearly it wasn't meaning anything to John, so Randy figure he hit him where it hurt "Not that big of a deal, I guess it wasn't that big of deal when you cheated on your wife, and she walked away with half of your earnings. The house, the dogs but then again it's not that big of deal."

John was fuming which only ignited a fire in Randy.

"Oh yeah cheated on your wife with two strippers and your maid. Hey what do I know? It's none of my business though, and it's not that big of a deal." Randy smirked he loved getting the best of John "What you got to say now Cena?"

John stepped in Randy's face "Do you really want to go there with me?

Amanda stepped in between the two " John no, please don't."

"Yes John please don't." Randy mocked "Last thing you want is to be embarrassed and get your ass kick. Especially in front of your girl."

"Randy stop just go, please just go." Amanda said

John and Randy shared one more look before Randy stormed out of the room, slamming the door on his way. Sure he had done wrong in the past, but not every person stays bad. People do change and he was one them. It frustrated him so much that nobody didn't believe him, he was getting real tired of passing judgment on him. He tossed his things in the corner of the room and plop down on the couch, this was going to be a long night.

John watched as Amanda trace the floor of the room

"Your going to burn a whole in the rug." John joked from the look on her face it was no laughing matter "What's wrong?"

"Is what he saying true?" Amanda ask

John stopped her pacing "Yes it is, I'm not perfect never claim to be. I've done things that I am not proud, however that's life. You live and learn."

"I'm not judging you John, I'm just a little surprise is all. Is there anything else I should know before we continue?" Amanda ask

"Ask me anything and I will tell you." John said

"You sure about that, you didn't tell me this. We live together John I just met your family. Don't want you to make me fall for you evening more and then something happens." Amanda said

John sighed she was concerned and had every right to be, the last thing he wanted was for her to feel like she couldn't trust him.

"I'm sorry I don't like talking about it because it's something I am not proud of. Everything else I will be upfront about it." John got up and gave her a hug

"I hope so, I love you to much." Amanda said

John smirked

"What?"

"You said you love me." John said

She returned his smirk kissing him "Yes I do."

"I love you to." John said

Amanda kissed his lips once more "Let's get out of here and head home."

John reached for their bags "Right behind you."

Yavette enter Randy locker room and seen all his things scattered all over, she immediately went into panic mode.

"Randy!." She called out

He walked out of the bathroom with a frown on his face, she threw her arms around him.

"You okay?" Randy ask

She lightly smacked his chest "Don't scare me like that."

Randy rubbed his chest "What I do?"

"I thought you were hurt I came here to tell you everything, didn't see you and see your things all over. I guess I just assume something happen to you." Yavette said

"No babe, I was upset about something I am okay now thought." Randy said

She rubbed her hand along his face "Your sure you are okay?"

Randy let his hands glide down to her butt giving it a light smack, "Yes, now that I have you, how did your meeting with Vince go?"

Yavette ushered him to sit as she refolded his clothes "Great, he wants me to do a few test shoots with you guys. He also wants me to travel."

"I knew it would work out."

"I am still love my own work and don't ever want to get distracted from that." Yavette said

Randy nodded "I think this will be a great opportunity to get your name out and get more exposure for your company."

She thought for a moment. "Maybe your right."

"I know I am, I need to go my match will be on soon." Randy leaned down and kissed her once more. "Be right back."

She placed all his clothes back in his luggage, Yavette wanted to share the good news with Amanda and notice she had several miss calls. Mostly from Amanda, she listen to the voicemails she left. She could hear the emotion in her friend's voice, it shook as if she was holding back tears. She was worry about her and clearly upset with Randy.

"What the hell happen?" Yavette mumbled


End file.
